1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a motorcycle including left and right exhaust pipes connected by a connection pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
An exhaust system of a motorcycle may have left and right exhaust pipes connected to exhaust ports of left and right cylinders that extend rearward and pass lower sections of left and right sides of the engine. In one such exhaust system, a connection pipe extending in a width direction below the engine connects the exhaust pipes in order to effectively use exhaust pulsation (see JP-B-Sho 62-30283, for example).
This system has a problem in that a sufficient bank angle cannot be secured because the connection pipe easily contacts the ground. Consideration has been given to reducing the diameter of the connection pipe to secure the bank angle. However, this causes a problem in that a desired engine output characteristic is not achieved because the passage area of exhaust gas is reduced.